Brothers Friend
by Elvira-RM
Summary: [AU] Kagome Higurashi moved in with her older brother Souta after the tragedy, broken over her father’s traumatizing demise. Being enrolled into Souta's school tests her sanity to the limit, almost crushing her when forced to meet brother's best friend.
1. A Smile of Indifference

**Hey guys! Well I'm here to inform you that 'Brother's Friend' was indeed deleted by Fan Fiction not so long ago, but like I promised, I waited a few months and now I'm re-posting the story! **

**As much as the event pained me in general, I find this as a window of opportunity! A few days before the email of my demise had arrived, I had read over the first few chapters, and compared them to the final three chapters…they were mediocre! So to better your reading enjoyment, I edited all of the chapters and fixed many of the pot holes…I realized I was playing around to much with the plot, and the emotions of the characters weren't sincere, and many of the occurrences and events appeared unrealistic and unlikely!**

**So 'Brothers Friend' is back and it's better than ever! Thank you to all my old fans, you guys are my motivation to start this story again! And fan fiction can't keep me down this time, and neither will a bratty complaining reviewer! I promise to be more patient…but sincerely, I'll warn you before hand!**

**THIS STORY DEALS WITH MURDER, RAPE, TRAUMA, FOWL LANGAUGE, AND SEXUAL CONTENT, IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE OR IF YOU FEEL STRONG NEGATIVITY TOWARDS ANY OF THESE ACTIONS DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT CONTINUE READING BECAUSE I WILL BLANTLY IGNORE YOUR COMPLAINTS…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company…never have, never will…If I did I wouldn't be writing on fan fiction and I'd be filthy rich .**

A particularly small figure tossed with an obvious discomfort at the rather large, ringing sound that had emitted within the room.

_RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG_

With her consciousness shifting messily into place, she turned and smacked the distasteful alarm clock away with a force, making a large thump sound as it hit the her carpeted ground.

_RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG_

An irritated moan surpassed her lips and she groggily opened her eyes to glare at her hated alarm clock. Violent thoughts of mechanical destruction rushed through her head as she openly continued to glare at the object that currently held her feelings of loathe and repulsion.

_RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG_

She stared at the small ringing alarm clock with a look of disbelief and shock were written and etched across her face.

'Mother fuckers still alive?'

_RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG_

Her eyes narrowed into an icy glare as she lay sprawled out on her bed.

'It's challenging me ain't it? Look at it! It's just there watching me squirm! Look at me, I'm fidgeting! …I must be going insane…I'm talking to myself _and _I'm threatening inanimate objects…where the fuck is my happy pills when I need them?'

_RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG_

…IT-IS-_ON, _Bitch…

_RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG_

Reaching out to her carpeted floor her hand made contact with a cold piece of vibrating metal that was her alarm clock. It was small and round and carried to gold bells at the top with a metal stick in between that was rocking back and forth making a loud impervious ringing sound that so happened to make her have this look of utter insanity as she glared at it with a wicked evil smile adorning her face. Clenching her hands at the poor innocent object she watched it intently as it rang a few more times before she finally cracked.

Hehehe…Ring one more time…make my day…

_RRRIIINNBLAM_

She had thrust the clock forcefully into her wall

The ringing stopped…the alarm clock laid there looking dead and grimaced, with one of the stands rolling away a few feet from it. The scenery reminding her of a fallen hero looking shamed and in pain as one of his appendages had been ripped off from his body and was rolling away to the far corner…silently taunting him about his demise as she loomed over him with a wicked grin and a shadowed look of evil upon her face.

'I realize that this insane smirk is just twitching at my lips…Son of a mechanical bitch didn't know who he was dealing with…'

_RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG_

A look of shock passed on her features as she looked at the clock with an incredulously, eyes wide with her jaw hanging. That look of alarm lingered there for a few seconds before it had turned to a look of fury and antagonism.

"WHAT THE GODDAMNED HELL? OK THAT'S IT WHERES MY FUCKING WRENCH!"

_RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG_

"AHA! I remember it's under my pillow!"

Digging around her bed she found a silk black pillow beneath all the rest and she thrust it half way across the room before reaching and grabbing for the only metal object that held her affection.

Her shiny glowing wrench…Lucia.

_RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG_

God, how I've missed you! Time to work your magic baby!

_RRRIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG_

Lady luck, help my aim

_RRRIIINNNGG-CRASH_

Throwing the wrench with an incredible and accurate aim a sound of metal bits crashing against each other echoed thoroughly through her ears, and brought a smile to her face.

'….OK, exactly how sadistic do I look? I really should go back to sleep before the nice men in white coats come to get me…'

And with that final thought she looked at the alarm clock and smiled.

She rolled her eyes and fell back to sleep dreaming of millions of little mechanical objects with cartoon faces dancing and singing something particularly similar to the Barney theme song, on rolls of green hills and colorful rainbows and unicorns. The dream continued with her rushing in with a large chain saw and a sadistic smirk on her face as she lifted the roaring saw high above her head before attacking the clocks and ripping through them as the metal of their poor gear hearts were ripped from the metallic rib cages. She ran around sending those little cartoon clocks to a slow torturous demise…and then an immense rock landed on top of her, then lifting back up and then falling on her repeated times.

'….What the fuck…?'

For the second time that morning, she felt her conscience being shifted in forcefully into place, only now, it hurt. Dear God, was the clock alive? Was it hitting her? Fuck I must be going insane. A sudden jolt of pain was sent through out her body and she realized that the alarm clock must have gained a few pounds…

And learned to talk…

And liked to shout her name imitating Souta's voice…

Wait…what?

Realization dawned on her at full force as her fury rolled of her still sleeping form in waves. She sat there growling in an almost animalistic tone as her older brother jumped up and down in attempting to wake up her already conscious body. After a few more repeated leaps on her stomach her fist came crashing down atop of his head that was showered with spiky black tresses, and suddenly the weight on her was gone…and was replaced with a painful whimper from next to her bed.

"Kagome, what the hell! That shit hurts you know!"

Glaring at man on the floor a pout formed on her lips and her eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to resort to violence if you didn't jump on me!"

…A thoughtful look passed on to Souta's face and he carelessly shrugged.

"Touché, but it was necessary, we have to get up and get ready for school"

A look of pure shock and confusion descended upon Kagome's face when she remembered…yesterday was the last day of summer vacation…and today was her father's 2 year death anniversary… A sudden pang attacked Kagome in her chest and her bottom lip started trembling and her eyes pricked with tears that threatened to fall mercilessly down her face. Her breathing became shallow as she swallowed a heavy lump in her throat and her body began to shake considerably until she remembered someone was in the room with her…with a heavy worried aura surrounding them. Clenching her fists around her blanket she silently sucked in a breath and let her shoulders slump as she began to regain what was the left of her broken composure.

Looking at Souta she saw that his features etched an expression of panic and worry, and a feeling of guilt landed heavily on her shoulders. He looked at her completely unsure of how to react, and brought up his hands to touch her, but quickly stopped the action to just look at her with worry. He pursed his lips and bit his bottom lip before he opened and closed his mouth, probably trying to find the correct wording. Ah, the take in of air…he was going to ask the cliché question everyone always asked her, and she was going to have to slide on her mask of indifference and cover her lips with a plastic smile.

And here it was.

"Kagome…are you ok?"

"Oh, um yeah, I'm perfect…it's just the thought of school makes me sick"

Her face adorned a crooked smile and teary eyes as she tried to convince herself that she was alright. With a worried glance Souta shrugged and stood, putting his hands in his pockets, ruffling the material of the navy blue pants that were clad loosely on his legs.

"You sure twerp? I mean, school scares the shit out of me too, but is that the only thing that's bothering you?"

Looking back up at his eyes and assured him with a wink.

"If theirs not a single hot guy in Shorimura, I swear, first school day jitters aren't going to be my only problem"

And with that said, the eerie tension was lifted from the air and Souta laughed and walked out of the room.

Kagome kept on her fake smile until she heard the gentle _click_ of the door closing. Her expression wavered to that of a broken and fear stricken girl.

Each image, each memory, each motion, drilled themselves into her mind, mixing up the scenery to flash by in her head at incredulous speed, making the noises of terror and shrill sounds of screaming escalade. Bringing her hand up to shield her ears from the sound as it only grew more and more powerful, she shook her head and clenched her eyes shut in concentration to rid her self from the series of noises and the pain she felt pulsating in her gut. The back of her eyes pricked with a river of tears as each blood filled memory rushed in her mind and sent her blood cold to freeze in her veins. A full blown flashback had befallen her mind, the picture was rolling and she had no idea how to get it to stop.

"_Engaged?" Her voice was soft but the word dripped off her lips with a tone of venom rolling off her tongue. Her fists clenched at her side and her body shook with the feel of betrayal._

"_Engaged?" The sinful word dove of her lips once more as she repeated it, more as a statement to herself than a question; she stated it as if to reassure herself of its meaning, and how it implied to her situation._

"_You are getting engaged?" Her voice shrieked in pain as the meaning of it had finally registered into her mind; sinful treachery was the emotion that was wreaking itself inside her gut making her gag with disgust at the man before her. He was considerably young seeing as he was the father of two children, both hitting their teens. _

_He stared down at his daughter in sympathy as he regained his business like composure and stood straight, in attempt to make his aura overshadow hers, to make his presence loom over her and try to regain his authority over the situation. _

"_Kagome, sweetie, understand that this is for the better. We'll finally be able to become a true family, Rachel makes me happy…and I thought my only daughter would be pleased by this enlightenment" _

"_Father" The man inwardly cringed at the icy tone in her voice. Never in his life has he ever seen his daughter so upset, that her tone was soft and her words pierced like cold knives. Never in his life had she called him 'Father' she always referred to him as 'Daddy'. So to have her address him in such a formal tone meant that she, at the moment, held not an ounce of the love and understanding his precious girl normally had. So much, that she didn't wish to refer to him as her loved father figure, but more so to still have him obtain his respect by using a cold and shrewd formality. He felt like a stranger to his home and a foreigner to Kagome as well. _

"_How could you!" Kagome had tried to regain her calm and stoic composure but this new feeling, this sentiment of hurt and anguish, and infidelity burrowed inside her and made her soul stir in pain. These feelings were alien to her and it was frightful. Her insides felt hallow and as much as she tried to keep her tone with a shade of unresponsiveness, her mind had countered against it. That accusation was meant to be calm cool and collective, but the wound he had created in her essence was fresh, and the indictment was an edition of her screeching pain from her bleeding wound. _

"_How? How could you fucking do this to me!" Her voice was shaky and it held resentment to the beholder of her allegations. _

"_Watch your tongue, don't you dare use that foul language in my house!" More than surprised at her cursing he stood there wavering and uncertain of how to handle the situation, then with barking and a tone of anger himself._

"_You see? You need another motherly figure in the house to keep your attitude in check! I'm telling you Kagome, whether you believe it or not, it is for the best!"_

_Kagome had done well at keeping her anger at bay. Her stoic mask was kept in place and she held her head high against the pathetic attempts of convincing her that this was a good thing, his attempts at convincing **himself** it was a good thing. But at that final sentence, when he insulted her dignity, her calm and always happy attitude, she cracked. Her mask split in to and her anger was released with a burning fiery fury._

"_My attitude? My ATTITUDE? WHAT IN THE MOTHER FUCKING BLOODY HELL MAKES YOU EVEN SLIGHTLY BELIEVE THAT MY ATTITUDE NEEDS TO BE TAMED! I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT THE PERFECT FUCKING DAUGHTER SINCE YOU AND MOMMY SPLIT UP! WHAT KIND OF A FUCKING MANEUVER IS THAT TO CONVINCE ANY ONE OF ANYTHING! LOOK AT YOURSELF YOU'RE HAVING TROUBLE BELIEVING YOUR OWN BLOODY ACCUSATIONS!" _

_A series of looks had passed his face, varying from shock, to disappointment, to anger, and more._

"_Kago—_

"_NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU PROMISED ME! YOU PROMISED ME!"_

_He looked curious to her statement for a while and let the thoughts of apprehension subside to hear of this so called 'promise'. Her voice had slightly died down to a deadly whisper, each word slurred out with every kind of negative emotion pouring out and revealing themselves bear as the pronunciation was as bitter as the tone itself._

"_You promised…that day you took me from my home and ripped me of my young childhood family, you promised that you'd make it up to me, that'd you'd never make the same mistake to fall in love with a woman to make me have to go through the pain again, that from then on out, I would be the ONLY woman you would ever care about."_

"_I made no such promise—."_

"_YES YOU DID, YES YOU DID! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER! HOW IN THE HELL CAN I TRUST YOUR WORD WHEN YOU SAY THAT THIS IS FOR THE BETTTER WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN BE HELD TO YOUR PROMISES!"_

"_You, watch your tone with me! I will not have you talk back to me in **my** own house by **my** own daughter!" His anger had finally gotten the better of him. His face was twisted in a snarl, his white teeth bared to her, his forehead was wrinkled with vehemence and he was tense with every muscle clenched tight in his body._

"_Oh, so now the fact that I'm your daughter applies to the matter! You didn't even ask me about how I felt if you were going to marry her! You betrayed me, your word, and the meaning of your existence! I HATE YOU! What father has the gall to pull this audacity on the only family he's been acquainted with over the years! You took me and left Souta and Mommy to suffer! HOW COULD YOU" With those final words said she ran to the door and forced it open._

"_You take a step out that door and you'll never come back!"_

"_Abandon your daughter, like you did your wife and son, I hope your pride swells and I hope you sleep with pleasant dreams during the night!" And with that, she ran. She ran blindly through a heavy amount of rain falling and joining the mixture of fluids of her tears, hitting her skin as one liquid made her shiver, and as the other screamed murder on her face, running a hot trail of salt down her cheeks. She ran blindly into the road of her demise, blindly past witnesses to see her, and blindly into the dark alley ways that was New York._

_The girl continued running until she felt a heavy and calloused hand cover her mouth and roughly throw her against one of the narrow walls of this dark brick alley. "Well you might be young but you look like a good one" The man's voice was slurred and sloppy as he stumbled around threateningly to loom over her and leer at her form, a bottle of Miller Light in his hands._

_Her eyes widened to the extent of being beyond human nature, a terrible fear had embedded itself inside her stomach as his alcohol filled breath made her insides churn. _

_Fear rolled off her in waves and it made the drunken man's loins turn and the heat rushed to his groin at the sight of the young girl. _

_It took a while for the information to process in her mind, but as soon as it did her fear was pushed aside for a few mere seconds as she kicked his shin and lifted herself off the ground. She punched him in his Adams apple and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. After a few seconds a round of footsteps had charged after her, the man was probably sober after that, and along with the footsteps followed his angry cry and bellowing. Looking behind her she saw a glint of metal glare at her as a shine of light reflected of the sharp instrument._

_She realized that his steps were becoming louder and louder and that he was probably straight behind he, but that didn't register until the sharp point of his knife slid into the skin of her hips as she cried out in agony. Her body was paralyzed for two seconds before the determination and wild instinct to live kicked in at full force. Forcing the thoughts of pain to the back of her mind she grabbed the hilt of the knife and forced it out of her side then she took the tool and pierced the man in his groin knowing it would hurt the most. _

_The man's eyes widened in a terrifying pain as his mouth was to dry to be able to release the sign of his pain correctly. _

_Her own eyes widened as she realized the damage she had just done, and that she could have very well ended this man's life. A load of trauma filled her being as she released him and held out her hands as far away from herself as possible, a new fear penetrated above the rest she had felt today, a fear of he own being. A various pattern of footsteps snapped her out of her trance as she stared at five other men who all had the image that screamed gang member to her. Her body raked and writhed under their sinister leering eyes and smirks, and she knew for the better of her survival…that she should run._

_She ran into the street with them all running after her, but seeing as she was the only sober one she had the upper advantage…but seeing as they were older and she was barely thirteen had given them the opportunity to gaining speed as their drunken appeal had slightly wavered away. Her rush of confidence had ended the moment she heard the agonizing sound of a gun cock. She quickly turned out of the alley way and ran into the traffic of people that adorned New York City, and after seeing that the man with the gun was still close enough to get a nice shot, she shifted in front of the traffic and just as the car was about to hit her it stopped, and the headlights of the car had spot lighted her. The driver emerged from the car, and he recognized him immediately._

"_Kagome I'm sorry- Kagome get out of the way!" apparently the gang members had found their way to her and held the gun with quivering fingers as the aftermath of their drinking. They pointed the gun towards her and the scenery shifted into slow motion. He pulled the trigger and the bullet was traveling in a spiral heading straight fore Kagome's forehead, and just as it was a few feet away, her **daddy** grabbed her arm and shoved her to behind just in time to catch the bullet into his chest. The bullet had pushed so far back into his insides that his skin popped from his back and a rush of blood popped gorily onto her clothes and face._

_Everything froze that moment. A few more rounds of shots were heard, both from each of her sides... probably indicating that the authorities were there, Kagome was frozen in place and her breathing was nowhere to be found in her body. She was in a state of astonishment as she stared wide eyed at her fingers covered in her father's blood. She ran her clean hand against her face and found it dripping in unfamiliar crimson fluid as well. Suddenly her reality fell into place._

"_DADDY!" she threw herself at his limp form, the poor man was dead the second the bullet penetrated his skin. She didn't even have the opportunity to hear him utter a cliché I love you and I'll never forget you' nothing he just lay there dead and cold. _

"_Daddy I was wrong, I don't hate you. I love you so much and I don't care if you get married and I don't care if I have to live with that snob. I'll do anything just please don't leave me!" she whispered clinging onto his shoulder like she too would die if she let go. She let him leave without a single sign of her affection for him…nothing. The sounds of her surrounding echoed and pounded in her ears, but she absentmindedly brushed them off as her pain took over her being. Shots from the guns were still being heard and the sound formed around her. She still ignored them…until a heavy metal object found it's way into stomach and making her black out and lay on the cold street ground almost as dead as her father._

Kagome bit hard on her lip the noises instantly subsided and her breathing returned to a normal pace. She remembered it all so fucking clearly…emotion by emotion, action by action. After she got shot she woke up in the hospital, apparently, by some miracle, the bullet had missed all of her organs and didn't damage her spinal cord in the least.

Whoop Dee Fucking Do.

A few weeks later, she was released from the hospital and was allowed to go to her father's funeral…only his 'fiancée" was there to 'mourn' as well. Thing didn't turn out very well, his betrothed had blamed his death on Kagome, and she started to choke her…after that she had to take some medication and had to start visiting the physiatrist. Apparently, she was a 'hazard to society'. And afterwards…the doctors had realized that these little reminders of her past; her memories, triggered an emotional imbalance in her body and she would go into small painful seizures, also known as, panic attacks.

She hated these fucking panic attacks.

Every time she looked down at her hands they seemed to be dripped in blood, and every time there was a mirror, her face was covered in little drops of crimson.

'Ok so now I hear shit _and _I see shit…I really am fucking crazy…

And it takes me seven psychiatrists, one year of five different kinds of medication, and nine months of therapy to figure that out…

How convenient.

Shrugging off the bad and negative thoughts she lifted herself from her bed and looked at the rosary pinned neatly over her bed…

'And to think…my favorite curses usually involve using the Lord's name in vain…'

Lifting her sights to the ceiling she sighed and said in a shameless tone,

"Sorry, Lord Dude, I'll try harder next time"

And with that she walked toward her closet and slid off her silk teddy, only to grab a red layered school skirt and a white button up shirt.

God really was mad at her.

I mean really? What could possess someone to come up with uniforms…?

Where was the originality? And besides that the uniform was so typical.

She laid the teddy and the uniform on the edge of her bed and went to her closet to pull out a pair of leggings and a grey hooded sweatshirt. She put on the sweatshirt first and then the white short sleeved button up shirt over it. She pushed the sleeves of the hoodie upwards making it end on her elbows. She grabbed the leggings put them on, and slip the red skirt over them, and then went to the drawer next to her bed and grabbed a pair if black cotton socks and went to her closet and grabbed her pair of red converses.

She lifted herself up and opened her door and slid the red tie off the door knob to tie it around the collar of her shirt.

And with that she ran downstairs being welcomed by the sweet smell of waffles.

Kagome's mouth watered at the sensational smell, imaging the sweet aroma emitting off of a golden brown crispy waffle, with the strong sugary sent of maple syrup dripped over it and the butter lying quaintly in the center of the waffle.

Maybe it wasn't very healthy to go into such details about waffles…

But man…She loved waffles.

Running in to the kitchen she saw Souta sitting on the barstool eating his plate of waffles on the kitchen island absentmindedly as he glanced at her through the corner of his eye. He nodded to his left where there was a plate of waffles, warm and crisp, waiting for her.

Kagome jumped past the island and slid into her stool as she grabbed her utensils and mercilessly attacked her waffles, scoffing them down with a goofy smile on her face until there was nothing left.

When she looked at Souta she saw that he was smiling at her jeeringly and he scoffed.

"Dude, you eat more than I do."

Kagome looked at him with a face of indifference before scoffing herself and exclaiming a rude 'You wish' before getting up and looking around.

"Eye, where's mom?"

"Probably upstairs sleeping, she had a rough night, said that they gave her a new case to work on, but her client was a complete asshole and that she wouldn't be surprised if he was actually guilty."

"…That sucks"

Souta shrugged his shoulders and let a look of sympathy shadow over his features.

"Man, tell me about it."

He turned and walked towards his car keys and swung the key chain around his fingers as he looked at her and nodded towards the main house doors. Kagome followed him out and admired the beautiful morning. The dew from dawn lay heavily on the grass as various amounts of water droplets shined as they slid on each long slip of grass. A cold humidity chilled as she drew a heart with her fingers on the window of the car, seeing as there was a morning fog covering it. Letting the naturalistic feel seep in to her skin made her feel at peace with a strong tranquility calming her morning nerves and painful memories. And with that thought, she slid herself into the leather seat of her brothers silver 2006 BMW M3 based convertible as he slid himself into the drivers seat. Putting the key into the ignition and revving the silver, sleek mechanical work of art roar to life.

He began the ride to Shorimura Preparatory High...

And her first day of hell.

**Well basically it's the exact same setting as the first chapter I had purposely written for the story, and the exact same situation, just with a more artistic and mature writing style. Well, I hope you enjoyed the official first chapter of the new and improved 'Brothers Friend'**

**Reviews would be awesome! Please and thank you **


	2. The Sexy God and the Killer Car

**Hola, one and all and welcome to a brand spanking new chapter of Brother's Friend! Hope you enjoy and sorry for the late update!**

**WARNING: Brother's Friend was placed in the rated M section for a reason, if concepts such as sexual content, drug abuse, language, violence, or insane outbreaks disturb you, you are warned now.**

**Oh and by the way! BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR MY NEW STORY "Technological Indifferences" COMING OUT SOON DURING HALLOWEEN! (lmao it sounds like a movie commercial)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha --, I know cry me a rive .**

**And without Further Ado, I present for you chapter two! (hehe! I rhymed!)**

* * *

Jitters: a state of extreme nervousness or nervous shaking. When a pang of anxiety affects your body to react in nervous movements in cause to an uneasy feeling of doubt, fear, suspense, or frustration.

That would be the definition of the cowering adolescent in the passenger seat besides Souta. He mentally scoffed, taking in the once in a life time opportunity to see his sister's almighty 'I Shall Not Be Moved' exterior break apart and leave her in this petty vulnerable state. Ha.

She saw that he kept taking mocking glances at her. But it was just so hard not to be nervous, and no matter how much she tried, a swarm of butterflies were doing cartwheels and barrels in her stomach. Her hands twitched over her red skirt and she fiddled with it's hem as she crossed and uncrossed her legs. It wasn't her fault. I mean, really what more could you expect from a psychotic, coping, grieving, but none the less, normal girl. Not much, right?  
With a sadistic smirk on his face and his hands gripping the soft plush and grey steering wheel, he pushed his hands in a circular motion on the wheel and pressed his foot forcefully against the flat form of the accelerator, making a swift turn that made the shaking Kagome crash against the frigid car door window and bounce back in place with a new pulsing bruise on her head.

Kagome winced and placed her hand gently on the throbbing surface of her injury and hissed when her cold fingers came in contact with the burning lump on the side of her head. This little bump sent a quiver of fire to burn throughout her head and tinged her finger with sting, every nerve reacting to the throbbing lump, and sent millions of aching shots to burst up her spine and make her call out with in pain. A sudden burst of anger erupted in her abdomen with a writhing fire slithering around in her stomach. With a snarl she lifted her arm and brought her elbow down on Souta's head with an incredulous force.

"DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO FUCKING DRIVE! OR ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME! WHAT THE HELL MAN, I HAVE THE NERVE TO BEAT YOU FUCKING SENSLESS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Picking up both of his hands from the steering wheel to hold his head in pain, Souta lost control of the car and they started swerving through the traffic, both of them trying to gain control of the car while panicking and yelling obscenities at each other when the other wouldn't let go o the steering wheel. During a particular turn both of them were pushed towards the passenger seat and Souta hit his head against Kagome's knee and in reaction he kicked the brakes and tripped over the accelerator. The car stopped with a thump making both of them fall back, and then it started again, only to swerve past one car when it was decelerating when a red light flashed on the traffic lights. Souta was on the floor of the back seats and Kagome was in the range of falling past the two front seats, and joining Souta on the floor.

…Now this is what we, in America, call a fucking weird chain of events.

Kagome focused her eyes forward to see what was up ahead, and to her great surprise there was a great, huge, and wide Sakura tree.

….Oh fuck.

She was thrashing her legs around before she was able to pull herself up and take control of the wheel.

…Noting that it was spinning on it's own…  
….and it didn't want to stay in her grip…  
…and they were going just a wee bit too fast to stop safely…

_'Okay, now would be a nice time for my Jackie Chan gangster instincts to take place'_

Her eyes literally bulged out from their sockets as she floored the brakes attacked the steering wheel. The car did a single turn before landing in a parallel position a meter away from the tree.

A rush of panic busted into her chest, like knives shoving themselves into her conciseness and her body trembled with a force. She welcomed her new safe occurrence with open arms where she could release her panic and let the incident sink in, like a fire into a damp cloth. She hit her forehead into the steering wheel and let the adrenaline rush shake her and allowed this feeling of utter excitement empty her stomach into a whole hallow ness of trembles. Her knuckles tightened themselves around the steering wheels as she allowed the hallow space in her stomach rise up into her throat and lull themselves from the back of her tongue as she let out a lush laughter. A loud, booming laughter that shook her being as she rocked her head back and forth onto the steering wheel.

She noticed Souta sat back up and was looking at her with a worried expression etched on his features, but this hallow hole in her stomach kept pushing air into her throat and it shook out in laughs.

Some could say she was insane…and she would probably agree, but this scene she was forming wasn't over sheer insanity, but a shocked feeling that overwhelmed her being. She couldn't help this feeling of anguish being covered over as her insanity taking place. She was trembling and scared out of her wits end, but her only reaction where these unexplainable fits of laughter.

After about a minute of laughing, she stopped and let her rational reactions take place. Sitting up straight, she looked at Souta and glared at him. He had this look of confusion and revulsion, most likely because of her dramatic scene. A look of understanding surfaced on his face and all he did was nod slowly. He sat back against his chair and looked towards Kagome.

"Are you okay?"

"You are so fucked."

"I know."

An eerie silence settled upon the both of them. It's quietness surrounding them in a quilted blanket of tension. These silences unnerved Kagome and she squirmed in her seat. Unable to take this blanket of faux tranquility she spoke, in attempt to cut through the tension with a comic knife.

"…That was kind of fun."

"If only it didn't count as a near death experience…"

"Yeah…you're fault."

Souta side glanced her with his eyebrow bouncing upward. With a smirk he shook his head and asked for the wheel back.

A belt of uncertainty uncurled itself through the slight shallowness of her stomach. Looking at him with a more than disbelieving face. Her eyes shadowed downcast as she looked at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to risk her sanity anymore than this accident could of. She was laid out and vulnerable before him.

He didn't know. It's not like it mattered, she wasn't really frightened, but she was scared of her reactions toward these events. He didn't know that in reality, she was fine, un-wavered in the slightest. That she, for a moment in time, was relishing in the excitement of near death. A positive disposition spread in through her being, and it was bliss. This feeling of excitement, when she should have been terrified, terrified her. Knowing that she was subconsciously wanting to crash and watch everything ignite in tiny embers of flame, licking at her skin and rolling her around in it's ribbons of light. She wanted that, and it scared her horribly. The bridge of her sanity was getting blurrier, and the possibility of actually needing psychiatric help was getting bolder. Maybe this was just an unhealthy obsession with roller coasters? Ohhhhh Disney!

_'Okay, I'm insane, but come on! Where else do you get the chance to call Minney Mouse a whore?'_

She slapped her hand to her forehead trying to rid herself of irrational thoughts.

_'Holy crap, I'm just being dramatic…god I feel like I'm the problematic protagonist in those gay novelas.'_

Smiling to herself she shrugged and let her thoughts wander…

_'What a way to get over an accident…though Minney Mouse really IS a slut…'_

She shrugged her shoulders and obnoxiously pulled on the sleeves of her sweater. She seated herself on the oh so familiar passenger's seat, awaiting to finally arrive at their dreaded destination…this stupid rich private boarding school, equipped with rich snobby people and monsters for teachers…and if her roommate was a bitch, well, that would be the fucking icing on her cake.

…and if anyone made any complaints about her vulgarity, well she'll just have to show them how vulgar a fucked up Asian chick from Harlem is…

…wait…where the fuck was her luggage? It was a boarding school, so where was the shit she should have packed?

…crap damn it.

She took a hesitant look towards Souta as he began to put the car into ignition once again, deciding that this ridiculous nonsense was enough, she decided to shove away her pride and ask her undoubtedly pot hole filled question.

"Souta…we are going to a boarding school, right?"

She saw his eyebrow rise slowly above parallel length to his other eyebrow as he shifted his eyes towards her with a disbelieving look on his face.

"…Give me a reason to dignify that with a response ."

"I don't remember packing anything…"

Souta's eyebrows twitched upward and he grunted out a raspy and masculine laugh; apparently he found her writhing in confusion amusing…the bastard…

"Don't worry about it, mom packed your shit since you blatantly refused to grace us with your conscience presence, your royal majestic pain in the ass." He let those last few words fly freely from his damp tongue with a smirk of accomplishment on his face…he better sleep with both of his freaking eyes open.

"Shut up you prick."

"Stop being vulgar, if gramps ever heard you he'd attack you with sutras and form this huge chaotic debacle about you being possessed by some kind of roguish demon, and as funny as it is, they threatened to take gramps to a retirement home because of his 'senile' behavior, so do me a favor and stop cursing."

"…Shut the fuck up Souta, I'm in a car."

"…Don't fucking curse, that shit ain't cool."

"….Shut up and drive."

Souta let his smug little smirk rise upwards diabolically…oh yeah, he won.

" Just don't drive like a maniac and almost kill us…again."

And now the smug shot downward…stupid nuisance had a knack for ruining his happy moments…she would pay…thank god for the pack of silly string he had hidden in one of his many bags.  
Souta's frown deepened, damn it, the bags…there was about seven humongous bags filled with his and his sisters possessions…and knowing her, he'd have to carry every single damn on of them.

Screw the silly string, a full fledged amount of his sticky green goop would satisfy his need for revenge.

_' just wait for what I have in store for you dear sister…revenge is sweet'_

A round of diabolical laughter echoed in his mind and he absentmindedly smiled sadistically.

_'Muahaha, just you wait…'_

"…Um Souta?"

Souta snapped his head back looking towards his sister and smiled sheepishly…

Damn it all she caught him in his devious plan

"Okay, if you can stop being weird and drive we could possibly get to the boarding school some time today."

…now if only he could remember where the damn school was…

Kagome looked at him with an exasperated look and crossed her arms.

"Souta, why isn't the car moving yet?"

Silence responded her.

"Souta?"

…the crickets were starting to get a bit loud.

"Souta!"

If he didn't answer in three seconds she'd drive to the train station herself! Wait a second…

"You don't know how to get there do you?"

Souta just smiled and laughed nervously and kept reverting his eyes to any direction but hers, sure he was a senior in the same damn school, but his mom had always driven him to the station…how in the seven hells was he supposed to remember?

Kagome sighed and leaned back into her seat and rubbed her temples.

"Okay, the closest station is Komaga which is located halfway between Maebashi Station and Isesaki Station on the Ryomo Line. If you're traveling from Saitama or the south or western parts of Gunma, then change to the Ryomo Line at the terminal station, which is Takasaki. If you're going to travel from the north than change trains at Shin Maebashi. Komagata is the fifth stop from Takasaki and the third after Shin Maebashi. Depending on the time of day, connections may not be very good so mom suggested that you check the schedule beforehand."

Souta raised an eyebrow and she simply shrugged.

"I pay attention when mom talks. Now listen up, after you get to Komagata Station it's a ten-minute walk from the station. Go out of the station from the north exit. If you are coming from Maebashi that will place the left side of the train on the north side, walk along the railroad tracks toward the east for about 100 meters and will see several large buildings on the left side. Keep walking east till you come to the end of that little street, then turn left. Keep going straight until you cross a main road, then go straight a little further. Take the first street on the right and you will come out in front of a large school. Turn left and walk a little further north. The college will be the complex of brown buildings on your right. Follow the signs after you get to the main gate, and voilà, you're there."

Souta's eyebrow was, obnoxiously, still there.

Even after he turned around and put the car into ignition…

He still had his damn eyebrow raised.

* * *

Okay, so usually he wasn't one to be so indecisive over what shoes to wear for the first day of school…

But after that one incident last year, which included this stupid freshman, milk, clumsiness, and his sleek black one hundred and fifty dollar Diesels , he had every right to be paranoid.

Damn it all, stupid fucking freshman. Now all pity of being overly harsh when he shoved him into the near by lake a few kilometers away from the school flew away like his shoes to the homeless.

With a deep frown he grabbed his Pumas and slipped them on absentmindedly and automatically tied his shoes.

_'Thank God first day of school doesn't require the uniform.'_

Inuyasha turned and glanced in the mirror, seeing a red polo adorning his upper body, and the tattoo circling his left bicep, a sense of arrogance draped over his presentation. With the posture of a model and the disheveled look to accompany it, his modeled arrogance was nothing more than a mere expectation.

I mean, come on? This was the sheer God of sexiness we're talking about.

Neh. Some would say conceited, but it was more of…a self awareness.

Yeah…you could definitely call it that.

Inuyasha pivoted on his heel and turned on the T.V only to see George Bush blab on about republican power and how mediocre were Hugo Chaves' attempt of verbal assault, " George Bush is a Mr. Danger and a Drunkard, he is the true terrorist."

…Sure it was harsh but the bumbling redneck was the ideal downfall of the states.

Eh. But then again, much couldn't be said about Chavez…the dude was the president of the treasure of the Caribbean…and his choice of words involved 'Mr. Danger', basically it was best to avoid either political figures, as much power as they had, their countries' might as well have given said power to head strong four year olds fighting over the last red power ranger action figure.  
…And if they needed the help of countless armies and name calling to get said gay action figure…then so be it.

Ew. Bush had a slob of Angus Steak Sauce on the side of his chin…

Well that'll be a definite field day for the press…and gossip columnists. Ah, what a headline

"HILL BILLY PRESIDENT SHOWS PRESS HIS LOVE OF STEAK!"

Oh my Buddha, have mercy, they zoomed in on his chin. Yup that news was going to reach to every influential nation world wide…the states are going to be the object of ridicule for a while…well until Hussein decides to make another radical empowerment…then people will get back to screaming "AHHH MOTHER LAND!" and tying fake turbans around their heads.

You see, this is exactly why people should avoid politics.

Turning around he clicked the off button to the T.V and slugged his bag over his shoulder and waltzed out of the room.

He walked towards the schools courtyard, expecting Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kouga, Souta, and his annoying ass of a brother to be there. There was probably a load more of people, but those were the only ones worth looking forward too after an entire summer of being out of contact.

Ah, and there they were, all under the shade of the Goshinboku, surprisingly they all fit under the shade…that tree was huge.

_'I remember when Kouga, Souta, and I found like three wannabe bad ass sophomores trying to weasel in on the shade love…psh, ask anyone where they are now.'_

Why he held such distaste for the younger classmen, he would never know.

Reaching over to the group he hurled himself on top of the dog pile Ayame and Sango formed over Miroku, causing them all to fall under the pressure.

Sango gasped then punched Inuyasha's arm playfully, then she and Ayame attacked him with a hug.

"Oh my Kami, you finally made it! I haven't seen you since school ended" that's basically the only dialogue that was heard from the screeching women.

"Okay, as much as I enjoy being throttled by women, please get off before Kouga sees ya"

Both girls released and Ayame winked at him in faux seduction. Then she purposely , in the loudest 'casual' voice she could muster she yelled, "Okay Inuyasha, I understand you don't want Kouga to know about our hot steamy affair, and here I thought I meant something to you, gosh! You know what it's over, Shippo's sex was better anyways!"

Sango just flat out burst out in laughter while everyone had their eyes bulged staring at the two, and then disbelievingly looked at Shippo, who's eyes were stretching out of his sockets, until he caught on to the little charade.

"Oi, Ayame! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that! Now don't you dare say a word about that pregnancy test I found in your bathroom, cuz' then we'd definitely be screwed!"

Along with the wide eyes, came the falling jaws…and Kouga looked like he was about to strangle people.

"Shippo! What the hell, I find out you're with my mistress AND that you got her pregnant! God what kind of a best friend are you any ways? Well screw the both of you, I have Sango and she does it rough baby!"

At that, Sango laughed harder and casually slung Inuyasha's arm off her shoulder as she screamed,

"Sorry Inuyasha but I'm Ayame too!" Now everyone caught on and started laughing…

Okay for seniors, they were immature, but hey, it was funny. After their little novella scene, Miroku piped up into the conversation, seemingly regaining conciseness from the dog pile.

"Has anyone seen Souta?"

Inuyasha raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow and took a glance around, seeing almost everyone except for his best friend.

"Yeah, where is he anyways?"

"I'm right here buddy! And I have a surprise for ya'll!" At that, all eyes turned towards the voice, seeing Souta. Everyone chorused a hello as they saw a young girl nervously cling on to his sleeve as he stepped to the side to reveal her.

Inuyasha looked focused in on the girl and he felt his throat dry out.

He looked at her appearance and everything.

The bitch, he thought he'd never see that girl again.

So what the hell was she doing on Souta?

What the hell was she doing here period?

Out of anger he scowled and narrowed his eyes viscously and spat out venomously

"What the fuck is Kikyo doing back here?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Well I'm guessing pretty much everyone understands the next conflict that's going to happen in the next chapter . Well, I'm really sorry for posting this up so late, I've been incredibly, on the brink of hospitalization sick. And after that, I wasn't allowed on the computer because it was going to give me "headaches" Yeah, because without it I wouldn't have a headache anyways right?**

**P.S I sincerely apologize to anyone who got offended by the political statements written above in the story, it's not an out right assault so please don't get to offended!**

**Well, with peace and love Elvira Inu Girl.**


	3. Where is Heaven

**Disclaimer: in my dreams I own Inuyasha…then I wake up**

**Brother's Friend**

**Where is Heaven**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

She felt it. The trembling anguish filled voice that would haunt her that night. She knew the feeling that welled up into her chest, it was similar to the one she always tried to bury deeper and deeper into the excess space of her mind. It was a feeling she longed to never feel, only for the fact that she felt it before and hoped that it would never resurface. It hurt, no, it _stung, _the feeling pierced against the dark side of her ribcage and pressed up against her breasts. She hurt.

The voice hurt.

The feelings hurt.

The eyes on her hurt.

The CONCERN hurt.

And the venom filled voice triggered memories of her voice.

It hurt

She felt lost and afraid.

AND IT _STUNG_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango stood up, only few times in her life had she felt the rage she was feeling now. It was an abrupt explosion of treachery and deceit.

The world's gravity suppressed the growing aura of a dark hollow flame that would envelope everyone in a heat so grave it would even ignite your soul along with your bones.

She remembered, deep within the back of her mind, how she looked like. The picture was vague, but she could still make out the sharpness of her eyes, her striking features, and the hollow pained eyes. They were the color of cool bark, with flexes of forest green stretching to the outskirts of her iris. She had the most tranquil orbs she had ever seen in her life. But the cool tranquility only made the world oblivious to the empty void they contained.

He never noticed that…

So maybe he might be put to blame…

There was an awe struck broad on Souta's arm while she stared, with a stupefied expression, at Inuyasha's audacious words. HA! the bitch was the audacious one. Who the fuck had the balls to show themselves within Inuyasha's presence after the exaggerated act of backstabbing-ness that the chick had sufficed to accomplish?

During Sango's internal rant, a genuine though struck.

Wait just a second now…Kikyo's eyes were brownish-green, the girls were crystal blue.

On a serious note, an ice blue that sent bolts and chills to course

Whipping her head around to face the Kikyo-look-alike she focused in towards the shape of her face. She was more rounded, she looked…cuter than Kikyo. Definitely more tanned. Her skin was an insult to traditional Japanese geishas, where they were pale as the moon, and she was as tanned as an American.

The tension in the air thickened like a blanket of dark steam, clouding over the eyes of every individual. It was possibly strong enough for a person to madden under the impression.

Kagome tightened her grip on the edge of her skirt; the fabric rustled beneath her iron grip and produced a fire to curl around the undersides of her fingers. Her knuckles turned white as a white hot heat spread through her burning, strained muscles of her fingers, to the sides of her temple. The heat pumped through the veins in her head as it pulsed beneath the skin of her face. She was so upset that the hairs on her head burned the inside of her pores from where they stood. Nothing could compare to the awful insecurity she felt while standing before the group of people who caused the third dramatic scene this coming morning. There was too much tension in the period of two hours for her to handle. It was time this idiocy came to an abrupt end.

She could feel the anger radiating off of Souta's being. His intense anger over the disrespect shown was so evident, that if you got close enough, you could feel the fervor of his discomfort through the fabric of his shirt. Kagome could sense the pricks of pain shooting from the back of her eyes as her head pulsed once again from the straining pull of her glare. She _would_ handle this situation on her own with as much cool as she could muster, but that seemed near impossible when Souta's rage seemed to overcome all of them.

"Yo man, cool it, her names Kagome, do you understand?"

And cue the overprotective "Big Brother" syndrome.

Right when a sharp tongued remark was slithering of the pink pores of her lips, she was halted halfway when the rude, indecent, pompous, insolent, audacious, impudent—

"You're right, it ain't her; Kikyo was a better sight for sore eyes"

And just like that, Kagome was left with her jaw hanging halfway to her knees as the mutt walked about with the pricks of ice dusted off his shoulder.

Well wasn't this just a lovely first impression?

Suddenly, a light began to scorch on the surface of her skin and she felt the presence of loath lingering on her pores. The waves of disgusted energy reached out to touch her, burn her as she stood to the side gawking at him. When the presence of these people's stares registered in her mind, her subconscious diffidence kicked in. All this attention, she wasn't used to it. She couldn't handle it.

Their stares were suffocating her like an overly tight collar.

Their loath was gripping her, like a scorched asphyxiating blanket wrapped tightly around her fevered head.

With that, she ran. She ran. Her head filled with running emotion, she matched their pace with her feet. She ran, really ran to the ends of the earth with her memories scorching her path in its rushing wake to kill her. Wasn't this a crime? To feel so much pain, to look at a person with _so_ _much_ hatred, enough to make a grown man fall to his knees and wail to the heavens. Heaven, what was it? Was it an eluding delusion that fooled the confused into a blind faith? Or was there really a safe haven there, true serenity? With those envisions a persons mind it would make a person want to end there life, just too finally taste, grasp, caress the tips of a heavenly cloud beneath their ghostly fingers. Heaven was suicide in her eyes. What a concept to grasp, her will was gone, one could suppose. A familiar voice makes it so hard to believe. Not when the voice was seething in you ear, secluding your eyes with a red that made it a horrid to see, a screech that made it unbearable to hear, a burning, but methane like cold to make it a sting to touch. That familiar voice made it so hard to make a choice, when the ultimatum was death with no hope, or an existence with a proverbial smile to haunt her dreams, to take the shredded pieces of her will. Why was everyday in her life another heart wrenching realization on how much life was not worth living? Why couldn't she recuperate! DAMN IT, WHY? WHY! WHY! WHY! Why was it everyday since, she could only get worse. What was that damn quote? Once you've been in the lowest of despair, there's nowhere you can go but up? SHE WAS ALREADY IN THE DARK; THE LOWEST ONE COULD GET TO HELL. SO WHY! WHY! WHY WASN'T THERE A STREAK OF LIGHT! WHY! WHY!

WHY!

Why…

Why, why, why, why, why?

By now her feet trampled an unfamiliar ground as they stumbled to the side. By now her steps weren't even completely solid as only the sides of her feet touched the ground as she shakily slowed her rapid sprint to a desperate stumbled jog. What was she running from anyways?

Her knees finally gave out and she looked up at the sky.

She didn't see it. It was an expected outcome, but somewhere down in the dark side of her twisted soul, there was a simmer of hope. A tiny, tiny licked flame begging to be fed. This tiny, tiny flame, so small it was a wonder that it didn't burn out. But now, as she looked up searching for what she was yearning, looking for what she _knew_ wouldn't be there, but just kept scoping. As she continued looking, the flame got just a bit tinier. That familiar voice…it was laughing now.

Laughing.

Cackling.

Sneering.

For the first time in months, Kagome felt like crying. She felt like actually having a scorching tear burn a murder on her cheek. As she continued her internal torment she let out a dry sob. She felt like having the damn tear, but she couldn't even have that. Her eyes shook from the fierce prick that was pushing against them and her vision went blurry…but…but…she couldn't cry. The tears simply didn't fall; they just stayed suspended in the balls of her eyes. She blinked fervently, willing them to fall, begging them to fall. WHY! WHY DAMN IT ALL! SHE JUST WANTED A GODDAMNED GOOD CRY AND SHE COULDN'T HAVE THAT EITHER! WHY?

She started scratching vehemently against her cheeks and pricked her nails against the skin of her eyelids, cursing them, cursing her eyes. They were blue weren't they? They were the color of water, so why? Why did all the tears pool in her iris? Why didn't they just _fall _like normal tears? WHY?

Kagome looked up again, only to hopelessly look for something that wasn't there.

She screamed. She shrieked her frustrations to the lost sky as she kept scraping at her face. It was _so_ unbearable. It was _so_ suffocating, their stares, their _loathe_ drowning her in a familiar hate. Is that what he looked like? Is that what her father looked like the day they fought? Were his eyes filled with that intense _hate _that they looked at her with? Did he originally intend to run her over with the damn car before his fatherly instincts took over? Why? Why? Why should she be allowed to _live_ when her father embraced the bullet with her name embroiled on it? She practically _killed_ him _herself_. She killed him. She could have been stronger, have kept her ground when he pushed her aside, she could have been _persistent_ but NO, she had to be weak! WEAK! WEAK!

Weak…

So damn weak...

So…so…weak.

The chilly breath of the newly awakened autumn was pushing needles against her back. Her body felt numb as the wind kept whipping bull lashes against the tender layer of her skin. Was autumn always this cold? This punishing? August 23, was it always going to be this much torture? This much mourning? DAMNIT ALL! Why? Why couldn't she just _forget_, the pain was just so insurmountable so impossible to take in to one body. All of this _grief_ pooled into her in a single day…A familiar voice…makes it so hard.

She was so naïve, to ever think that once she was with family again, that once she was away from that place…that empty void could be filled. It was such a hard lesson to learn, so hard, so…so hard. That empty void did fill, it filled with pain, misery, and this _hopelessness, _the kind that is so thrashing, so powerful, and it overcomes your body. You want to thrash your arms, destroy, and destroy EVERYTHING, until there was nothing left, but the feeling kept you in place where you couldn't move. That eternal, breaking hopelessness.

So hopeless…

So weak…

Why?

Just _take_ me…

Please…_Just let me die_.

Souta cursed and glared ice at his retreating friends back. Honestly, what the hell was going on? He turned around to find everyone glaring or gawking at Kagome, Just what the fuck was this? His mind was boggled, this was completely throwing his already hell of a morning into complete and total disproportion. If this was so much frustration for him, just how is Kagome? She must be breaking down internally from all of this crap that's happened in the period of two fucking hours.

Souta turned and the light of the yellow morning burned the side of his body a sizzled orange for an audience to see as his face was hidden beneath the shadows trying to decipher and analyze the situation. Kagome…she looked so lost, afraid, helpless. As he turned to look at the offenders, his eyes were burned with the intensity of their piercing glares, something so relative to _hate._ He was graced with the slightly angry and disturbed glares, but Kagome was showered in needled eyes of _hate_. She couldn't handle anymore of this, he was hoping his friends could make her feel welcomed and take away the stress of her morning, but now Souta was afraid. What was going to happen now? She was always so scarily unpredictable. Sometimes she reacted to the worst with a glare and a wicked sarcastic remark to shut them all up. Or sometimes…she just falls apart, like porcelain or a precious stone to the greedy rough hands of malice.

He got his answer as she bolted past him and exited the school campus's garden and into a place that was unknown to him. A walkway that never got his attention that all of a suddenly looked so mysterious and dangerous. His feet started pushing him towards the offending path before the skin of his jaw was penetrated by prickly rough knuckles. The muscle of his jaw and gums felt raw and oddly baby like as his saliva tried soothing the pulsing pain in his jugular.

…The Fuck.

The primal male instinct took over as he took the scorching punch as a challenge. He brought his plum colored eyes up as the light made them look devilishly glaring. The upward slant of his raging eyes quickly turned into dilated sauce plates while his pupils shrunk to slits.

Sango?

He gawked openly at her as she looked raging and dangerous. She stood there seething at him with an anger and confusion so passionate it made his head spin. What the fuck, what reason would she have to be pissed at him! Wait…she was crying. Her eyes were glistening and wrinkles appeared on her forehead as she tried to keep the tears in.

"Souta, you and I have to talk" She rushed towards, grabbed his arm, and pulled him up from his semi-crouched position on the ground.

That feeling, that dazed feeling, you know like when you're watching something happen before your very eyes, and you object to it, but you're so frozen you can't do anything to stop it? Like watching your own horror movie and seeing your character die, but too in shock to turn off the television? Then you start inspecting to see just how exactly they killed you, and if at least your hair looked nice before you died? That feeling was so fucking familiar right about now. It was his horror movie…oh shit! Sango was going to kill him!? With what, perhaps a gun? Nah, she didn't seem like the quick death merciful killers. Mallet? Yeah, a mallet seemed to fit her personality just fine, smash a couple of heads around as their guts spilled jaggedly all over a nice white carpet; a double negative. Or maybe a giant boomerang would do?

….Giant boomerangs? Nah, Sango wouldn't be caught dead with something that corny.

Speaking of death, if a look could kill, he'd be 50 feet under playing poker with the devil with a boomerang caught on fire shoved up his ass. Man, that glare was cold as ice. That was always an intriguing concept, if all the poetic metaphors of pain always included ice, was hell actually cold?

Yeah, you can have my play station, WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!

…That might just be soon enough. Well considering he was going to die any moment now at the mercy of a mallet or a boomerang, he wouldn't have the delight in saying that anytime soon. Why must his important discoveries be made when he was about to knock on death's; i.e. Sango's door?

Life was oh, oh so cruel. Ugh, and damn his jaw hurt.

Sango turned to Souta, every bone in her body intent on sending him straight to hell, but as she opened her mouth to bitch like she had never bitched before, Souta stopped her.

"Say Sango, what's your preference, mallet or boomerang?" What the hell?

"What the HELL does that have to do with ANYTHING?"

"Well I don't know, you didn't fit me as trigger happy, so I figured—"

Was this son of a bitch of crack?

"Souta,"

He seemed to snap out of his bemused reverie with wide eyes as her stared at her curiously. How _gracious_ of him to lend her his attention, neh?

"Yes?"

Sango let an exasperated sigh surpass her lips as her frustrations attempted to flow out with the breath. Her finger rose to her temple to soothe her nerves and to keep the aggravating twitch in her fingers from temptingly strangling the _idiot_ before her.

"What's with the long sigh, Sango darling!? I knew it! You can't decide on the mallet or the—"

Not his rambling idiocies, not again, dear GOD give her death, just not a moment more of his bumbling hell filled attempt at conversation!

"SOUTA," In all her attempt to steal him away and get him to listen to her, the frustrations came out as his name in a pitiful shriek, "Just STOP! Stop, please you're driving me off the wall already okay, so just…just…"

All of a suddenly feeling the brotherly over protectiveness he always felt around his girl-friends took over as he gently grabbed the clenching balls of stress that was her hands and lightly tugged on them as he brought up his arms to embrace her in a brotherly hug.

"Hey, hey, hey now, it's just me being an asshole as usual, don't pay attention to me, you had something to say so say it."

During his subconscious draw of his white flag he steadily moved her in front of him so he could look at her in the eyes. He didn't know why, but for some unimaginable reason, chicks usually forgave you faster if you talked to them while looking at them. Apparently that was working for him either, because suddenly, the hurt and betrayal shadowed her normally cheery, honey-auburn, and somewhat fire lit eyes. Okay, so step two on what you say when a chick's mad at you; eh, um, apologize? What the hell was he apologizing _for_, though? Life's complications always seemed to fuck him over like a slut.

Parting from the sexual innuendos there was an inner storm shredding Sango's judgment like Twister.

"Souta…just who was that girl?" Souta's eyebrow's shot up in surprise before a slightly panicked and sheepish expression appeared stupidly on his face.

"Come on Sango, the jealousy is cute but you're not exactly my type—" Sango rolled her eyes

"I mean a couple of days messing around might be fun, we can always do that, but commit—" And now she swatted his head with a heavy hand. An exclaimed 'Ouch!' was heard on Souta's side as she felt her tolerance slowly slipping through her nicely manicured nails.

"Stop stalling, you know I don't like you, just answer my question." The playful grin on his face slightly wavered as a dark, serious look hazed out from under his bangs to fog over his eyes. His hands slipped into his pockets as he shrugged.

"Yeah, what about her?" Sango crossed her arms defiantly.

"How do you know her?" She saw as his indifferent expression was marred by a scowl.

"What does it matter, what's so wrong about her that you need to interrogate me?" Throwing up her hands in the air as the patience that slipped through her fingers was now drizzling into a gutter.

"Look doll, it ain't my story to tell, you want answers, you go to Inuyasha," Souta scowled again. "I mean he is your best friend, ask. Before you do though, I want to get this cleared up." A frustrated groan left her lips as Souta looked to the side.

"Who's Kikyo?" A slight look of hurt and betrayal splashed over his melancholy. Sango sent a sympathetic look his way as she realized he must be as confused as she, and hurt that his best friends wouldn't tell him anything.

"Look, I'll tell you as faint as I can," She really had no choice, it's not like she knew much anyways.

"She's nobody bad, she's just my sister." Sango's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Sister, you have a sister?" Cue the sarcastic look.

"I mean, like I knew you had one, but didn't she like, I don't know, live," The words jumbled out of her mouth in surprise. Well that was fairly unexpected, "At the end of the ass crack of the world?"

Looking bashful she shrugged, "yeah." Now it was Souta's turn to sigh.

"She lived with the sperm donor" No way, no way in hell would he ever refer to him as a dad.

Sango formed an O shape with her mouth as no words could describe…this interesting turn of events.

"Oh gawd, this is too much for a single morning, it's like a fucking _Hamlet_ play in the period of two fucking hours, ghee fuck man." Souta snorted, _'if only she knew…'_

Running a hand through his shaggy hair, he paced a small circle before Sango asked another inevitable question.

"But still…that was two years ago, how could she be here now…?" Souta looked at her understandingly before answering her.

"Well yeah, two years after having all ties severed. She was only thirteen, we had no other living relatives, she spent an entire year and a half in foster homes before social services were able to track us down in Japan…you wouldn't believe how much it sucked to be told that the bastard was dead a whole year after"

Sango was suddenly piecing everything together, she remembered that day Souta was called down from his dorm to report to the office…that day had not been pretty, no sir, not at all.

"Like, for my whole life, it was only my mom and I, than all of a suddenly being reminded that I had a sister? Man that shit was like _Jerry Springer_. So yeah, she was sent over to us. Oh God, what a shit of a mess. She was a pale, anorexic looking, tiny, fourteen year old, awkwardly sharing a room with me."

Sango nodded in semi-understanding, not that she could ever say she had experienced something so…soap-opera-ish?

"That's pretty fucking crazy, _Ricky Lake_,_ Jerry Springer_, and_ Oprah_, have nothing on you shameless sons of a bitch."

Souta let a breathless laugh, "Yeah, it was so surreal, she home schooled by a couple of tutors mom hired for about another year before she was able to face people again"

"How old is she?" Sango asked with a laced and embroiled sincere curiosity.

"She's fifteen now, I think, she should be turning 16 in a few months"

"Aw, how cute! We get to have a little fresh squealer as a friend" Sango attempted to lighten the angst with that derogatory joke, there really was no fun like picking on freshman.

A dry, masculine chuckle resounded lightly throughout the dusty, forest surrounded, rocky path they were on. So this is where Sango took him without him even knowing it.

Ah that dazed feeling.

"Souta…"

Souta whipped his head up, "Hmm?"

Sango could feel that she was treading on dangerous, shark filled waters, "What was wrong with her, why did she look so _hurt_?" And like an idiot she dived in. Souta looked at her before his eyes widened considerably. That was a good question, why? All of a suddenly, he felt like there was something he was forgetting. It was something important too damnations! Sango looked at him reassuringly.

"Let's look for her, we got that cleared up, so everyone else might not be a problem if we tried this again" He look at her hesitantly, "What about—" Sango abruptly cut him off, "I don't know about that prick, we'll have to see about him, but I'm sure we can introduce her to everyone else without there being much of a problem."

He still didn't get what the problem was to begin with. He had a question on its last legs falling off his mouth, but he had to keep it in. Sango was right, whoever Kagome was mistaken for was obviously not very wholesome, so that was a topic he'd stray from…for now.

Sango led him through the miniature forest as they looked for Kagome.

Once again he was feeling like he was forgetting something.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

He and Sango were walking in something keenly similar to hell. The cold was blistering, and it was AUGUST for Christ's sake. Once again we refer to the hell freezing over insinuations. Blasts, damnations, curses, bloody hell. It was fucking cold. Not only was it cold but it was also humid at the same time. How? That's a very good question, and for the damned in him, he couldn't figure it out. At the same time that they were cold, there was this lingering humidity mixed in with the icy winds that fogged over the chilly weather. So, while being covered in blasted icicles, the humid cold seeped into your jacket, or lack there of, and made you sweat uncomfortably and whilst it was still cold, you felt just as uncomfortable as it would be in a tropical forest.

Blast. Damnation.

Oh, AND his feet hurt. Damn you nature, CURSE YOU!

Plus the eerie nostalgic feeling of forgetting something, everything pretty much dandily sucked. If there was a hall of fame for the worst days in the world, this one would to take the all-star, and every award unrelated. Fuck, if there was a song to accurately describe the atrocity of this morning it would be go something like, "This is hell, this really sucks, it's making me die, and if days can kill then so would I" Or something with a hook of better lyrical caliber. CURSES! It was bloody cold and humid. Blast, again. It had been over an hour since their, well, more like HIS, secret revealing conversation. An entire hour since he had revealed that much information on his family since his introduction to the school.

He hissed in pain when his knee caught onto a stray twig, successfully ripping out part the knee in his pant leg. DAMNIT, now he had to hide from any administrator. Ripped pants equaled ripped spleen when it came to school body.

The school was fairly well known for its amazing academic structure and there were some American exchange students so the school had to be precautious about the students attending. Besides for security and academy the school was also known for its stereotypical Japanese fuku for girls to where as uniforms. The first day was basically an entrance ceremony where everyone got reacquainted with the campus and inspected their dorms; a uniform wasn't required on the first day. Although, it was required that you do come in something ceremonial so that outrageous clothing and ganguro trend could be avoided.

It was kind of funny when he thought about it; Kagome had arrived at the house with every aspect of her screaming out Japanese Ganguro gangster. It had been quite a site. He supposed that since she lived in urban cities of America, the tanned skin had probably been something akin to average there. The skin color was enough to send mother into a seizer. Aside from that, she had participated in swimming lessons during elementary and middle school, so her hair was bleached out into a dark brown with blondish highlights.

It was then, that mother did have a seizer.

America's funniest home movies had nothing on his mother trying to wash out the devil from her hair. It might have been the funniest sight he had ever seen when his poor dejected mother realized that all of this was permanent. She had cried that night, screaming obscenities to the heavens as she reveled in her gangster daughter. Kagome, in all of what remained of her adorable naive innocence, stood there, not understanding a single bit on what was wrong with her appearance. It might have possibly been a shock for her as well, having a crazy woman for a mother.

Kagome was conveniently _convinced_ (lied to) that she had to come in two different uniforms, one for the entrance ceremony, and the fuku she'd have to wear for the rest of the year. She very well didn't have ANYTHING ceremonial in her closet, and if told she could come casually, all hell would run loose. She had the fashion taste to match her hair and skin. Dear God knows that if he hadn't stopped her, mother would have burned every last shred of what she called clothes.

The school was fairly traditional so a majority of the girls were pale with long black hair, and the trendiest of the students would dress in a very light kogal fashion. At least Kagome would be trendy, neh?

He was so sure at first, that there was no way he could call a stranger his kin in the period of a year, but he was proved so wrong. While he had been cold to her at first, specifically because he was prohibited to stay in the dorms that year so he could accompany Kagome at home after school, seeing as she would only socialize with the two of them. He was bitter towards her, and she had a melancholic aura hazing around her. She barely talked and her big, wide blue eyes looked so sad. Which was another strike for mother, she almost scratched out her eyes thinking that she was wearing contacts. It had been a bipolar reaction, from outrageous to praising her genetic mutation. What natural born Japanese had blue eyes besides Chiyo?

"Souta!" he snapped out of his reverie as he looked towards Sango, who was criss-crossing through the maze of thin, bamboo looking trees. The lush greenery had been something he could never miss the first time around. It was so invigorating and lively, every blade of grass that was beneath his feet shone out a bright brilliance. The bamboo shoots that surrounded the school gave it the Asiatic and Amazon feel that urban cities like Tokyo, Kyoto, and Maebashi itself had long forgotten.

His admiration slowly fell to pieces with his heart.

As Sango had successfully led him through the maze of trees, she led him towards a tree that rivaled the Goshinboku in immense structure; it overshadowed the forest in its massive callosity. There, huddled into a crevice of the tree was the poor girl he had come to love like family, despite his harshness. There, the broken girl hugged her knees to her petite chest as her russet ginger hair glistened under the leaf carved streaks of light that fluttered as the brisk cold swayed it gracefully back and forth. The sight broke his heart. He and Sango rushed towards her but halted their strides as they got within a close perimeter of her. They gently walked towards her as Souta whispered her name in the cold august air. She looked up in panic as she caught sight of him. She was so broken, she looked as lost as the day he met her. Her abnormally large eyes were shimmering beneath a thick layer of tears, but her dull bronzed cheeks weren't marred with the smudges of crystalline salt. In her attempt to not sob she sucked in a sharp breath and brought her hand to her heart shaped lips as her body trembled in anguish. Sango stood there in a mystified silence as Souta went rushing to his sister's small form. He purposely paced a bit around her to inform her of his proximity before he dropped down next to her. He brought up an arm and enclosed it around her huddled form as the other went to cradle her head.

"Hey, hey, what's with the water works punk?"

She only sobbed more. What water works? More like a lack there of.

Kagome rubbed her nose in the indent of his chest as she attempted to compose herself. Tried and failed attempt. She couldn't, she just couldn't cry in front Souta. She refused to, no matter how much she had _wanted _tocry, she wasn't going to will herself anymore, not around him. She swore by God, in front of his face, she swore to never EVER cry over _him_, ever again. And on her life, she would swear that oath again if need be. She shook her head again and looked up at him with her cursed sapphire eyes and smiled a sympathetic beam. No, he didn't deserve to be dragged into her mental instability. He would want to help. No, he didn't deserve to feel the vainness when he'd learn that nothing could possibly be done. No, he didn't deserve to feel her pain.

"Don't worry; really, I'm just feeling the stress of the morning is all."

Souta nodded his head in complete and total understanding. Really, he knew better than anyone.

Kagome rubbed off the nonexistent tears of her face and brushed her bangs to the back with her hand. Her eyes landed on one of the glaring offenders from the morning of hell. Suddenly feeling self conscious she backed up stiff against the tree as she stared pointedly at her. Souta noticed this and scratched lightly around her ear, reassuring her. She dropped her glare, but she remained stiff. The girl snapped out of hypnosis as she stared stupidly at her. Okay bitch keep staring if you want to say something. The cynical tone her inner thoughts were raging dropped as the girl formed a white and brilliant apologetic smile. She bowed.

"I'm Sango; it's nice to meet you Higurashi-san" And with the greeting aside, Kagome felt more at ease and stuck out her hand towards this Sango character.

"Let's drop the formalities, just call me Kagome" For a while Sango stared stupidly at her hand, not really used to westernized greetings. Kagome's hand made a forward notion and Sango went to shake her hand. Souta's sweat dropped when he saw Kagome had 'pounded it' instead of shaking. Sango again was left to ponder the mysteries of the west civilization. How odd…

Kagome quickly got up and dusted off the remaining dirt of her skirt whilst grabbing Sango's hand and skidding through the forest. The three walked in a compatible silence before Sango gradually made up some casual conversation. Kagome quickly went along with it and chatted about insignificant things. Souta looked at them and smiled lovingly, his blood sister and his surrogate sister were an adorable sight for any prideful brother.

"This forest is so pretty, in its own eerie way, isn't it?" Sango looked at Kagome with an odd interest

"Yeah, it's like there's a secret being told between the leaves, and the shade brushes over everything in an irksome way. It's a very Asiatic, mysterious beauty, don't you think?" A surprised look quickly turned thoughtful as Sango began to process her surroundings. She shrugged passively

"I suppose, I'm just so used to it being here, I never really though much of it" Kagome chuckled shortly

"Yeah, like me, people find New York to be beautiful with its city lights, but for me it's the same jack shit, I see it everyday, nothing pretty bout it." Both parties on her side laughed briskly before Sango let the same thoughtful look envelope her.

"But no, I think you're right, it does have some…peculiar charm to it" Kagome smiled and Souta just shrugged.

"It's just a buncha' fucking trees, who gives a crap." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"And that, Souta, is why I consider you culturally inept."

"Yeah well you can take your consideration and shove it whe—" And with that, a stray tree branch smacked across in his front. Kagome stood there smirking with a smug satisfaction as Sango giggled.

"I think, Souta, that nature is taking its natural course of revenge on your pitiful head" Souta glared at Sango.

"Ah, fucking trees, it ain't funny; this shit could have killed me if it hit my neck"

Kagome shrugged indifferently, "Well those born stupid, die stupid"

Souta glared but stayed quiet; after all, he still had his brilliant plan to slime her silly string and goop. He looked to the side to find Sango shaking her head at him with a smug smile on her lips. She was now on his hit list right below Kagome.

Once they arrived at the school, the ceremony had already come to a close; students slowly evacuated the campus as they rushed into their dorms, decorations in hand for the ceresin of their new rooms, some chatting up a storm. There were also a few demons playing a much rougher version of football and some punk Lolita kogals as they praised each other's cell phone charms and bows. Kagome had long figured out that she had been deceived into coming in something more suitable for the occasion, but refused to acknowledge the fact knowing that it would cause another dramatic scene, another she can live without. Souta separated from the two girls to go walk to the male's dormitory building whilst they went to the females. Naturally there would be two separate buildings, but to the students delight the windows of each dorm were parallel to that of the opposite sex's dorms, and the distance was only a good few meters away. Whether or not that was an intentional slip up from the architect or if it really was coincidental would never be known.

Souta entered the elevator that would lead him to the third floor. To his pleasure, he was located in the senior 'A' section of the floor. That's right may all bow down to his superiority.

"Yo fairy, wait yer' ass up a sec." Souta turned to find a grinning Miroku walking in his direction before they slapped hands in the usual macho greeting.

"Look who's calling who the fairy, fag, honestly, who fucks up their left ear from the right one to get a piercing" Miroku glared him down icily.

"I thought we agreed that, that was to never be mentioned, EVER again" Souta smirked smugly

"Sure tooty fruity" Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Man life sucks, I hafta' share a room with this douche" And now he peaked Souta's curiosity.

"Who's gonna be your prison bitch this year" With a mischievous glint Miroku grinned at him.

"You my sweet, sweet roomie, get ready to bend over backwards" Souta looked at him disgustingly

"Ah, you sick fuck, no way in hell,"

"Ha, yeah way, you're stuck with me for the year" As they walked Kouga passed by them and acknowledged them with friendly nod as he walked towards the bathroom. The two people in question nodded in return before resuming with their conversation. Souta let a curios expression slide as he casually conversed; mildly irked that he hadn't mentioned the events in the morning.

"Hey aren't you gonna ask about what happened this mor—"

"No need, Sango filled me in already. Dude I had no fucking idea you had a sister"

"Well before a year and a half ago, I forgot I had one"

"Pretty fucking crazy" Souta snorted

"Tell me about it, who else did Sango clue in?"

"Only the people who know who Kikyo is, no need to get anyone involved in that soap opera"

"Which reminds me, who the fuck is—"

"Nah, ah, ah, that story goes way back before you met Inuyasha, you'd have to ask him. Dude; don't worry, if he didn't tell you the reason is because the topic never came up. You and I are his best friends, I just happen to know because I was involved when it happened, which was the beginning of freshman year; you met him at the end of your sophomore year right? Well the storm had ended, let's leave it at that."

"Dude, did I tell you Inuyasha's bunking with Bankotsu this year?" Souta shook his head dramatically in sympathy as he let out a curse for his best friend's sake.

"Ah, poor fucker, he can't stand that asswipe" Their conversation faded as they entered their dorm and Miroku got his towel to get ready for a shower. Souta shrugged uncaringly as they said a quick 'later' before Miroku walked out towards the floors shower room. He paced around a bit, putting a few posters up and folding some clothes away. He stopped dead when he looked at his calendar that he was about to pin to the wall. August 23 –'quick note, Fucker's death'

You know that nostalgic, eerie feeling that you forgot something?

Yeah, fuck it to hell.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome came out of the dorm's bathroom with a fluffy white towel wrapped around her petite frame. Her feet fluttered of the pristine white marbled floors as she approached the grand mirror in front of the columns of shower stalls. The great, glossy mirror was furtively hazed in shower steam as a droplet of water caught her eye. The drop slithered its way down the mirror as it made a think streak of pure reflecting glass. Through that small streak Kagome could see a small, vertical portion of her body revealed in a non hazy pictorial. She brought up her dry callused hand to the rack of towels and grabbed her assigned smaller towel. She wrapped the tangles of her wet russet hazel hair in the towel before setting it upright in the position on top of her head. As she walked out she could hear Sango's yelling and laughing from her room as she conversed with her roommate. Kagome had met her, Ayame was her name? She was a pretty redheaded wolf demon with an Irish background; supposedly her tribe had originated back in the Northern Ireland Mountains. She had been cold towards her at first before Sango explained the situation, spare the secrecy and dramatics. From angry and conniving, she changed into a sweet bubbly green eyed girl who chatted up a storm. Oh how easy people wavered. But aside from that, she liked her, she was…charming. The two girls had retreated back to their dorm after Kagome had declared a shower. They also knew her roommate apparently, A girl named Rin. They told Kagome good things about her, that she was sweet and that they'd hit off well but that she was going to miss out on the entrance ceremony and would be settled into their dorm by tomorrow.

To Sango's and Kagome's delight, they realized that their dorms were only across the hall from each other. Ayame had also toothily grinned as she made a declaration of making the admins go crazy this year. Kagome smiled at the thought as she drew a doodle of a figure eight on the fog of the mirror. Walking back out from the bathroom her feet pressed against the maroon carpet of the hallway before walking towards her room. Sliding the towel of her lithe form the scars of her past we revealed in the milky glow of the moon. They shimmered a sin under the pure light from the moon as they carved a permanent pink splash on her tan skin. Two gashes crossed each other on the hard skin of her lower back. There was a scar on her side, sliding from the curve on her hip and ended at the center of the small of her back. The second scar passed directly through the center of the first, beginning at the crevice of her ribs and ending on the bones of her hip. Ironically enough the two gashed from getting shanked and shot formed and X shape that enveloped the back of her body, it vaguely looked like a tattoo.

She was finally alone now, no brother to make her worry, no friends to hide behind a mask from. Kagome draped a silky teddy on her naked form quickly before falling to her knees. DAMNIT, she was so weak. She had to hide, hide from the truth, from her friends, from her brother, just because she couldn't face their judgments. She sobbed into her hands as the voices began rushing in her head again, bouncing back and forth like bad traffic. Grabbing her hair she tugged and pulled her head towards the floor as she bit her lip in attempt to make it stop. So maybe today wasn't so bad, she thought as the mayhem in her mind quickly subsided. That uncontrollable urge to cry overflowed her senses again, but as merciless as before, the tears refused to sway from the refuge of her eyes. She looked out towards her window again and looked up at the sky.

Searching for something she knew wasn't there, but too terrified to admit it.

That small flame; that twisted tiny shimmer of hope was slowly dying away as her soul broke beneath the moonlight.

Her eyes pooled with more and more unwavering tears as she looked helplessly at the sky

Looking

Searching

Desperately seeking

She looked down as the familiar voice was seething in her ears. NO! It couldn't be true! IT COULDN'T…it couldn't

Kagome looked up for the last time that night.

Why couldn't she see it?

Why wasn't it there?

Where was it?

_Where was heaven?_

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Fuku: is a common style of uniform worn by female middle school and high school students. It was introduced as a school uniform in 1921 by the principal of Fukuoka Jo Gakuin University. The uniform generally consists of a blouse attached with a sailor-style collar and a pleated skirt. There are seasonal variations for summer and winter: sleeve length and fabric are adjusted accordingly. A ribbon is tied in the front and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. Several variations on the ribbon include neckties, bolo ties, and bows. Common colours are navy blue, white, grey, light green and black.

Shoes, socks, and other accessories are sometimes included as part of the uniform. These socks are typically navy or white. The shoes are typically brown or black penny loafers. Although not part of the prescribed uniform, loose socks are also commonly matched by more fashionable girls with their sailor outfit.

Ganguro: an alternative fashion trend among young Japanese women. The basic look consists of dyed hair, usually blonde, and a deep tan. Black and white eyeliner, false eyelashes, platform shoes, and brightly-colored outfits complete the ganguro look. Also typical of ganguro fashion are tie-dyed sarongs, miniskirts, and lots of bracelets, rings and necklaces. It has been proposed that the ganguro look is meant to resemble a certain African anime character that had brown skin and multicolored hair; African-American models have also been suggested as influences. An increase in the popularity of hip-hop music is also thought to have been one of the indirect origins the ganguro subculture. The deep ganguro tan is in direct conflict with traditional Japanese ideas of feminine beauty. Due to this, as well as their use of slang, unconventional fashion sense, and perceived lack of hygiene, ganguro gals are almost always portrayed negatively by the Japanese media. Ganguro girls are treated as outcasts by mainstream Japanese society.

Kogal: is a subculture of girls and young women in urban Japan, one of several types of so-called gals. They are characterized by conspicuously displaying their disposable income through distinctive tastes in fashion, music, and social activity. In general, the kogal "look" roughly approximates a sun-tanned California Valley girl, and indeed, there are even some linguistic similarities between these Western groups and Kogal. Kogals are not to be confused with the ganguro subculture, although they are similar.

**I have no plausible excuse for my 4 month absence except for life and an immense case of writer's block. I'd write like a sentence every week, but for some reason click, inspiration popped outta nowhere and I wrote 11 pages in one day. Updating soon is hard; a thirteen year old girl has a life. I'll promise to try to wring out all the creativity from the inspiration sponge. LOVE YA GUYS remember to review and give me some feed back. Oh by the way I NEED a beta! Anyone interested? Just contact me, but I need a GOOD reliable beta.**

**MUAH MUAH kisses to my fabulous reviewers**

**Ja-Ne, Elvira Inu Gurl**


End file.
